Patent document 1 discloses a tablet containing sugar alcohol or saccharide having an average particle size of 30 μm or below, an active ingredient and a disintegrant, and a production method of a tablet comprising compression molding a mixture containing sugar alcohol or sugar having an average particle size of 30 μm or below, an active ingredient and a disintegrant.
Patent document 2 discloses an orally dispersible solid pharmaceutical composition of agomelatine, which contains agomelatine and granules of simultaneously-dried lactose and starch.
Patent document 3 discloses an orally dispersible, coated solid pharmaceutical composition of agomelatine, which contains a central core or a central layer comprising agomelatine and excipients allowing an orally dispersible formulation to be obtained, and an orally dispersible coating.